There are many varied complex exercise units shown in the patent literature indicating there is a perceived need. The objectives of the subject invention include:
a light weight unit PA1 a unit that may be easily carried in a briefcase or suitcase PA1 a unit that may be easily assembled PA1 a unit that may be placed in various positions or shapes and will stay in said position or shape. PA1 a unit particularly suited for arm, wrist and shoulder muscle and joint rehabilitation.
The major components in this invention are essentially hollow dumbbell plastic shapes with one male end and one female that with considerable force may be snapped together to make a flexible joints so that a series snapped together may be bent or shaped using the force necessary to move each joint. With a handle connected on either end of a one to two foot series of these dumbbell plastic shapes the resistance to movement of the handles is sufficient to give a reasonable work out in a few minutes. Depending upon the use smaller diameter or fewer of the dumbell shaped connectors may be used. Plastic shapes manufactured by LOC-LINE.RTM. are suitable for this use.